


Be Ours

by illyriantremors



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mini Fic, Modern AU, Multi, Valentine's Day, mild NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9720299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illyriantremors/pseuds/illyriantremors
Summary: Cassian doesn't hate Valentine's Day. He just hates that his boyfriend dumped him and now he has to sit alone at home listening to his wildly attractive neighbors have sex next door. He's about to tell them to keep it down when the pair approach with an offer Cass can't quite ignore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day. Here, have some Cazigan.

When Cassian turns the corner out of the elevator and see’s Apt. #301 canoodling next to Apt. #303, he knows he’s in for a long night. The jingle of his keys only barely masks the downtrodden grumble he makes as he approaches his own door and sees the pair go in for a kiss.

“Ahem,” Cassian coughs.

The two immediately stop kissing, but their bodies are nowhere near apart.

“Hey Cass,” the blonde one, Morrigan, pipes up, grinning ear to ear like a siren from the seas. She’s wearing a slinky little number of a dress that’s dripping in red and hugging all the right places. Cassian would have rather been spared the delicious view before facing his night alone.

Even worse is the man Morrigan is all tucked up against - Azriel. Azriel with the five o’clock shadow Cassian wants to run his fingers over and a tux that suggests the two have had quite a night out already.

Cassian hates Valentine’s Day. And his neighbors only make the night worse.

He’d run in to them in this exact scenario two nights ago right after his boyfriend had dumped him - _over the phone_. When Mor asked if he had a Valentine this year and Cassian had said no, she’d been way too excited about it and it pissed him off.

Even Azriel’s eyes had darkened with delight when he heard the news. Cassian couldn’t understand being so happy in someone else’s misery like that.

The two exchanged a devious look and slipped inside with a quick pair of _So sorry_ and _That’s a real shame, man_ before disappearing for the night.

But it wasn’t the last time that night he’d hear them talking.

Tonight, Morrigan’s running her fingers over Az’s bow tie, loosening it at the collar teasingly and Cass knows he’s in for another long night of antics he’d rather not hear.

“Have fun,” Cassian says without giving them time for conversation. “Make it a good one for me,” he says way too sarcastically, pushing his door open and hoping the sounds aren’t enough to force him into another cold shower.

He doesn’t catch Mor’s wicked grin or Azriel’s mischievous look before they too disappear for the night, but he doesn’t barely register Az’s snickering, _“Oh we will.”_

He tries not to groan at that. _  
_

Cassian collapses in the bedroom of Apt. #302 and sighs, running his hands over his face. It takes all of about five minutes before the distinct sounds of laughter and eventual moaning greet him from the other side of the paper thin wall he shares with #303.

 _Great_ , he thinks. _Just what I needed tonight_.

It’s not that he minds his neighbors being so in love. He’s pleased for them - honestly. They suit each other well and seem to make each other happy and there is no denying what an attractive couple they make.

The attractiveness, though - that’s exactly his problem.

When Azriel had moved in next door, Cassian had helped him move his furniture off the truck and out of the elevators. The day spent in sweat and clenching biceps was an inspiring treat for Cass made only that much more appealing by how well he and Az got on. They spent the next two months hanging out more and more frequently and there were times Cassian got the sense maybe his neighbor was starting to incline towards him the same way…

But then the cranky old woman in #301 died randomly in her sleep and not only was Morrigan a much more pleasant replacement, but she had a full rack to kill and legs for days that Cassian couldn’t stop staring at.

Neither could Azriel.

And Mor liked Azriel. Took a liking to him _straightaway_.

And so that was that. One year and a broken relationship with Apt. #527 on 9th Street later and Cassian found himself alone on Valentine’s Day preparing to listen to his impossibly attractive neighbors have sex and vaguely thinking about what it would be like to join them.

 _No_.

He wasn’t going to do this. It was positively masochistic to sit there all night and listen to them. He would leave.

But why should _he_ leave when they were the ones having all the fun and spoiling a perfectly good evening for him? He’d tell them to knock it off or at least go back to #301 where the wall of Mor’s bedroom didn’t share with his own.

Cassian marched to his door, flew it open prepared to offer the lovebirds a piece of his mind, but as soon as he opened the door, all noise from next door stopped and so too did Cassian.

There was a box sitting just outside his door.

Cassian picked it up. It was plain and ordinary with only one thing written on it.

_Apt. #302_

“Huh,” Cassian grumbled and took the box inside, forgetting all about his previous plans. He set it on the counter and unfolded the flaps.

Inside was bright red tissue paper and a Valentine’s Day greeting card with a picture of a big purple conversation heart on it that said _Be Mine_ , except that ‘Mine’ had been crossed out in black Sharpie and replaced underneath with a new word in delicate script.

 _Be Ours_.

Cassian opened it and found only one handwritten message, this time in a messier more imprecise handwriting, that said:

 _Dearest Cassian,_  
Don’t be blue.  
We’re having fun,  
Though we could use some 302.  


 _Two’s a company,_  
But three’s devout.  
Bring this over,  
And help us shout.

_xx 301 & 303_

His draw dropped. He almost didn’t believe what he’d read, but the eerie silence form next door and the two sets of handwriting were enough that he set the card down and removed the tissue paper from the box. Beneath it was a box of condoms and a bottle of lube.

Cassian laughed. Laughed so hard, he almost knocked himself on his ass as tears fell from his eyes.

Grabbing the lube and the condoms, he bolted for next door and was inches away from knocking when he saw the note posted above the door handle.

 _It’s open_.

With a chuckle, he knocked anyway and opened the door, ripping the note off for good measure.

Morrigan’s red dress on the tile floor was all that greeted him and when he rounded the corner to the hallway and saw Az’s tux and boxers, he gulped with how quickly it made his blood boil.

“In here, Cass!”

Morrigan’s delighted melody of a voice called to him from the bedroom. He paused just outside the door.

“You’re sure about this?” he asked before entering.

The door swung suddenly wide open and there stood Azriel, stark naked and not looking one bit abashed about any of it. “You read the note right?” Cass flicked his brow up and held up the lube and condoms in either hand. Azriel’s lips twitched in feline pleasure before he slid his hand around Cassian’s neck and tugged him gently towards the room. “I can give you some encouragement if you want, but you don’t strike me as the type who needs it.”

“Well I am here after all,” Cassian said. He couldn’t deny he was still a tad nervous about this. These two twisted his stomach into all sorts of knots he’d never had before, so it was cautiously that he admitted, “But I didn’t think you-”

Azriel cut him off with a smoldering kiss that tasted of heat and wine. When Morrigan giggled like a school girl from the bed, Cassian felt himself go entirely hard. And from what he could feel (and see) from Azriel standing so near, he wasn’t the only one.

Mor pranced up from the bed and went round behind Cassian. She smelled like fresh oranges, juicy and delectable. Her hands pushed his lower back until he stumbled far enough into the room to close the door behind them while Azriel continued kissing him.

He and his neighbors got on quite well after that.

xx


End file.
